Mobilizing Airillions
Airillions are the new billionairies : recognizing inherent value and worth and taking action based on that knowledge. Paul Hawken once said "What if there aren't too many of us??" What if the quantum leap we are ready for at this stage in our great humanity journey needs ALL of us. Airillions are a phenomenon because we are so many. ALL of us count, and all of us share one Planetary Picture: May all be fed May all be loved May all be healed "Fifty years from now our grandchildren will chuckle to think how hard our generation struggled to remember that economies are constructs of society nested within the ecological principles that guide every choice we make. Every choice is a natural resource choice. It's all interdependent. And that's the beauty of it. By the year 2050, perhaps sooner than that, nature's bounty will bloom all over again, this time in full partnership with the most clever of her creations. We are the bioneers of this effort." from SALMONPEOPLE (Peter Donaldson), a Meme translator of Salmon Nation http://www.peterdonaldson.net/Salmonpeople/index.html Airillions precipitate Global Wave Surges{GWS} with single units of currency. Airillions are restoring the knowledge that currency only represents wealth; that its worth may be determined by We The People. Every Airillion S/urge to other Airillions is a Vote of Confidence in the marketplace (us), the economy (us) and the currency(us).... Airillions are not necessarily self-aware. Awareness may sometimes come first with being named (celebrated/awarded) by other Airillions. Every Airillion 'Motion'(Vote of Confidence) adds value... round and round (current/flow); ever appreciating (increasing) value. Airillions MAKE THE CONNECTION: 1n 1989 New Zealanders came out with the 'koru' flag for new beginnings.' 'Koru'' is Maori for the bud-frond of a fern leaf, right at that new-new stage when it starts to unfurl. Koru is a symbol of new beginnings, hope and rebirth. In 1989, the new flag was for the "Year of the White Heron"; maybe now the old wounds could heal, now that the Pakeha had formally acknowledged the broken treaties.. ' The symbol of ''Airillion'' is a '''fractal fern':; fully unfurled we appear: Each a reduced-size copy of the whole; ACTING TOGETHER, WE ARE breathtakingly awesome... "We are each of us angels with only one wing, And we can only fly by embracing one another" Flow & Flourish So here we are, 'crossing the ford'. This is all about the stream.., the Surge (power surge!). ''Airillions'' took the Coin of the Land '(There were ''~illions of us with one bill in our hand) The potential of money is thusly regained As we Pass It Distinctly to ones we have named: “CONFIDENCE swells as a reservoir... When Coin is symbolic of Who We Are…”: “Backed by the Full Faith and credit” of Who?? Backed by the Full Faith and credit of YOU!! Airillions literally shift the fortunes of the Land Airillions Lything (Lything: flexing & strengthening our giving and receiving muscles)transform the world: "Airillion" one who is actively AIRing views to change the news - because the news (what is new and emergent, tiny or mammoth, in every awesome person in our sphere) is in fact endlessly inspiring, uplifting, astoundingly beautiful, healing... and capable of restoring our Faith in Humanity. A Six(6) Pass: Pass The Pound/Direct The Dollar (PTP/DTD) Six (6) has the primary numerological meanings of determination, completion, and protection. It is also do-able/manageable for most of us in a range of economic situations (being basically the cost of a class or a six-pack!) The Power of Six... You use The Power of Six whenever you want to unblock energy, un-stick stickiness, encourage flow, boost revenue, invite serendipity.. It goes out always in increments of Six but to Six different recipients of your choosing. The recipients can be individuals or families, entities or organizations. It goes out in the spirit of the MacArthur Awards; no strings attached And as a recognition that the recipient has a high potential... period (no strings attached). What we are growing is a Pound-Passing/Dollar-Directing community that will hono(u)r the spirit of the current/currency and institute 'A Six(6) Pass' whenever a S/urge asserts itself: y''ou are the pump, you are the generator, you are the Source:'' you shell out £6/$6 to whomever... Then drop #1 recipient from the list, add YOU in the 6th place and send it on. You are free to launch another,and another and another..., or tag on to A Six(6) Pass launched by other Airillions; your power is always only and ever as part of the larger Airillion SEHI's Community of Humanity building and building momentum... The Future belongs to the Airillions. '' ''' EXAMPLE Airillion Lything Six(6) Pass AIRILLION VOTE OF CONFIDENCE IN OUR PRECIOUS MARKETPLACE: 1. One Dollar Awarded to: Dune Lankard, Eyak Athabaskan, Eagle Clan from the Copper River Delta, Alaska... BECAUSE: Dune had a series of epiphanies about HOW to save/preserve/support all that we cherish, including that you have to come up with a way to sustain the human beings who protect/sustain and live off the natural world; Human Conservancy; conserving Humans; what a concept!!! Oh and a “FIRE FUND” to get money quick to where it’s needed (for natural world preservation), oh and because he is a natural Airillion; realizing early on that those 20th century so-called ‘non-profits’ were all going after the same little pots of money so the onus was on US to generate new avenues and sources. Amen!! http://www.redzone.org/NewPages/EPC/cultural-conservation-initiative.html 2. One Dollar Awarded to: Thom Zajac, founder & editor, Santa Cruz Comic News & Thom Zajac's stationary, BECAUSE: Thom is a salt-of-the-earth/heart-of-gold local man who has never allowed us slack off or slumber when it comes to poor government and sad leaders.. * June 1995: the Nixon envelope to go with the Richard Nixon commemorative stamp released that May. * 2005: Ronald Reagan behind bars in the same fashion when the Reagan commemorative stamp came out. * April 2007: Created the "Forever Vigilant" flier that makes the Forever stamp look like a "911 was an inside job" stamp and includes a 9/11 quiz. http://www.911truth.org/article.php?story=20070419171237323 http://thecomicnews.com/ ' '''3. One Dollar Awarded to':Janine Benyus, Mother of ‘Biomimicry’ for being a beacon of fun and innovative perception right in the middle of the Millennium Dark Ages - Biomimicry (from bios, meaning life, and mimesis, meaning to imitate) the science that studies nature’s best ideas and then imitates these designs and processes to solve human problems. Studying a leaf to invent a better solar cell is an example of this “innovation inspired by nature. The core idea is that nature, imaginative by necessity, has already solved many of the problems we are grappling with. Animals, plants, and microbes are the consummate engineers. They have found what works, what is appropriate, and most important, what lasts here on Earth. This is the real news of biomimicry: After 3.8 billion years of research and development, failures are fossils, and what surrounds us is the secret to survival. http://www.biomimicryinstitute.org/natures-100-best/ 4. One Pound Awarded to: Maggi Moon Rose – solar engineer/installations; most notably for a Maori mother of 11 on Great Barrier Island!! But deeply deeply because she overcame her fear of sharing her singing-self before a Millennium crowd of 400 in Aotearoa, sang up the dawn more than once at our Wounded Knee Summer sustainable home-building camp and continues to pick up her guitar even in the moments when she feels like going back to the dolphins and leaving the human race far behind. Maggi Rose Moon 5. One Dollar Awarded to:'''Bioneers for their wry humor amidst devastation, for recognizing and honoring that the first true Bioneers of the Turtle Island were the First People, the First Nations, and in their humble acknowledgment of the truth, did open the necessary portal through which the First People could come and speak with us and now Iroquois Chief “You Are the environment” Oren Lyons http://www.myhero.com/myhero/hero.asp?hero=o_lyons is on the Bioneers Board. All these are bridgewalkers, but Let It Be Known that Bioneers built a bridge from “our side” of the river. http://www.bioneers.org/about bioneerslogo1 '''6. One Pound Awarded to:GOOD GODALMING! for their brave launch of a local mag that celebrated and highlighted everything that is good about LOCAL, did it with panache, mirth and whimsy (incl. yellow duck mascot), and carbon-neutral to boot! They sent ripples of encouragement and appreciation and gratitude through the community and single-handedly restored the responsive gene to the old stick-in-the-mud-been-there-forever regional newspaper. *~*~*~*~* Airillions go with this specific Six(6) Pass if they are so inspired, or/and precipitate their own. Some people or entities you Award will be PayPal verified, but some will just have old-fashioned snail-mail PO Boxes and such. Either way, you will light up their day. Logistically, whether by PayPal or snail-mail, Six(6) units go forth, then the first recipient name is dropped, Airillion (You) adds their name in Sixth(6th) place... and there the Global Surge Wave (GSW) builds momentum: We Are the Economy (us), We Are the Currrency'' (us). That is a Vote of Confidence in the Marketplace ''(us). ' SALMON NATION IS A FANTASTIC EXAMPLE OF NATURAL-BORN AIRILLIONS':"The bottom-up solution to top-down problems is standing on both sides of you. It is called neighbors and friends, local economies, slow food, green buildings, regional materials, slow cities, and local sources of energy. Salmon Nation is an independence movement and true freedom requires intricate webs of interdependence and collaboration just as we see in nature." -''Paul Hawken, at the 2006 Salmon Nation Block Party'' http://www.salmonnation.com/cohorts/translators.html AIRILLIONS ARE ENDLESSLY RESOURCEFUL "The only truly unlimited and untapped resource is the infinite creativity of the human imagination." -Spencer B. Beebe, at the 2006 Bioneers conference '' "Currency is anything which circulates as a medium of exchange; It facilitates the trade of wealth by representing an unfinished exchange of wealth... Currency represents wealth not received."'' Wikipedia Afford To give forth; to supply, yield, or produce as the natural result, fruit, or issue; as, grapes afford wine; olives afford oil; the earth affords fruit; the sea affords an abundant supply of fish.. To give, grant, or confer, with a remoter reference to its being the natural result; to provide; to furnish; as, a good life affords consolation in old age. To offer, provide, or supply, as in selling, granting, expending, with profit, or without loss or too great injury; as, A affords his goods cheaper than B; a man can afford a sum yearly in charity. To incur, stand, or bear without serious detriment, as an act which might under other circumstances be injurious; -- with an auxiliary, as can, could, might, etc.; to be able or rich enough. AIRILLIONS LYTHING Following cognition of Airillions Lything as a new paradigm phenomenon it was formally inaugurated on November 1st, 2009 and became a SUPERSTRUCTURE *LYTHING – from the Gifting root; tithing/kything Tithing: at its best; a believer giving a percentage willingly to their higher power through ongoing ritual offering. At its worst, an enforced tax or extracted regular sum Kything: intentional remote upliftment of another through highest & best principals - “I am Present for Myself, I am Present for Source (All-That-Is/Biosphere), I am Present for …………… (name intended recipient) Lything/Lything up – limbering up our Giving & Receiving muscles Lithe - Marked by effortless grace; pliant; flexible; limber lithesome, supple, sylphlike “Lithe and lucid, unshackled, I’m giving you a dance of freedom, showing you the Whole of Me” (from the elfin Realms, circa 1988) Airillions Anniversary song (since November 1st, 2008): '''Airillions Lything flood the plains These are the new Wave Market gains We swell We surge… incoming tide '''Currency Power Flow Joy Ride..' Original Airillions poem The Rise of ‘Airillions’ came about when World Economies tanked in 2010 Big Nose Dive spelled the demise of Big Brother Then…One by one..we empowered..Each Other…: By 2011 we’d dispelled the nightmares That the future belonged to the billionaires We’d exploded the myth that the Coin of these Lands Was nothing to us as it Passed through our hands We rose from our slumber to PassThePound We wanted to send it around and around We wanted to unleash its untapped potential To draw on the element raw and essential To see a great asset appreciated Unbound and unbounded, Celebrated…Yes; feted We wanted to plug into currency streaming Flowing and growing towards our own dreaming We wanted to lower the bridge on the moat To make for Clear Passage, to float a lifeboat To flow and to circulate as currents must do If they are to generate energy thrust-through We rose in the night to swing open the vault Knowing something this rich is worth its own salt Withdraw and deposit is all well and good Yet stand and deliver in this neighbourhood Means lettuce makes salad and PassThePound Means slugs get unsluggish so wealth can abound… And those that reside in the dollar domain They Buck-ed the system by choosing to name recipients reaping their one dollar giving Land of the Free heralds Land Of The Living Be it euro, dinar, sheqel or yen Peso or ruble..; it multiplies when We imbue with intention this note of exchange Now we're turning the tide with our seeming 'small change'. We rose from an age that had kept us all snoring Seriously sleeping dulled-down and boring We rose with the petals of paradise-found Roused from our slumber to 'PassThePound'' "The Air, with its penetrating strength, characterizes the victorious banner that is Trust.." “The Air, with its penetrating strength, Characterizes the victorious banner that is Trust It gives light to the fire’s flame And sprinkles the imagination of believers with the dew of hope Thus does Trust show the way Those who breathe this dew long for heavenly things And carry within them refreshing, greening love With which they hasten to the aid of all Then, with the passion of heavenly yearning They bring forth rich fruit.” Hildegard von Bingen (1098 - 1179) '''This Was The Impetus: "The handmaidens of despair meet in their webs of intrigue. Scissor ears with Ipods clip the news and BlackBerries go picking themselves through the NSA traces but the server is down and the market is skittish as unemployment goes north and futures sell short. The beggars of description roll the credits in the streets." (American Economy by WIT, 2008) ENDNOTE: Perhaps we are emerging collectively into the win-win human impetus. Turns out Airillions tap into the same wealth-spirit as "Penny Harvest": http://www.commoncents.org/go/about-us/about-us